


the battlefield is stained with the blood of children (and it's your sword that struck them down)

by shsl_loser



Series: not a very good town town [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Adultery, BadBoyHalo is Jimmy, Canonical Character Death, Cheating, Child Death, Child Neglect, Corpse is Cat, Dream is Cornelius, Gen, George is Miles Memington, Implied/Referenced Domestic Violence, LazarBeam is Bob, Night Terrors, One Night Stands, Orphans, Ponk is Jack, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Post-War, Quackity is Helga, Toby Smith | Tubbo-centric, Tubbo is Robin, War, based off of the village that went mad, justice for helga :(, karl is basically a god manipulating the town for entertainment :)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 02:21:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28556064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shsl_loser/pseuds/shsl_loser
Summary: robin had lost his mother and father, and now he was losing cat. his only other parental figure, who cared for him when the townsfolk sneered to let him starve.and robin was next.
Relationships: Toby Smith | Tubbo & Corpse Husband
Series: not a very good town town [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2092251
Comments: 8
Kudos: 147





	1. isn't it funny how everyone betrays us?

robin remembered clear as day, the first time he had met cat. the blind man had, quite literally, bumped into him, before apologising, begging robin to take him to the mayor. cat wanted sanctuary, but as an orphan, robin had personal experience in knowing that if you were deemed useless you were cast aside.

cat had somehow convinced mayor jimmy to let him stay, even as he fumbled his way around the town. robin found himself staying near the deep-voiced man more often than not. helping cat around while finishing his odd jobs.

_(robin had asked for the blind man's name on the way to the mayor's house. "i don't have one," the man had said. catching sight of the man's tail robin thought for a bit. "can i call you cat?" robin asked, with all the grace an eleven-year-old orphan could muster. cat smiled. "sure kid. and may i ask your name?" "robin." cat smiled again. "nice to meet you robin.")_

robin was aware of how the townsfolk sneered at the two 'waste of recourses,' and he was sure cat was aware too, but he didn't let that bother him. cat was like the father robin barely remembered, the man who left him alone in a hut with an itchy cotton blanket and no toys, all because the man was drafted to go to war.

cat said he had fought too, and that's where he had lost his sight. robin eagerly listened to the bedtime stories the man told him about the battles as he cradled robin close.

and then it all went wrong.

helga was making a lot of noise, and miles was too. robin wasn't sure what helga and the other men of the town got up to in those cabins, but he knew it was because mayor jimmy took no concern over his wife's frail frame and beat her black and blue. helga hadn't spent a full night with mayor jimmy since before robin was nine.

the next day cornelius was found dead, in the same hut cat had slept in, robin requesting to be left alone in his father's after a nightmare. he felt selfish now.

cat claimed he had heard a bunch of noise but assumed it was just helga. he couldn't see and therefore didn't know about the murder.

the townsfolk sneered, pushing around cat, mocking him and asking him how many fingers were they holding up. they concluded the man was faking his disability, all while robin was helpless and had to watch from the sidelines.

helga took his horror as a sign of guilt and turned the questioning on him. it was cat who took away the heat.

"calm down wench, the boy did nothing,"

the townsfolk exploded once again.

cat was guided to a prison cell, and robin tried to reach for him, crying out for his cat. cat held onto his hands through the bars. "it's okay robin, it'll be okay. you're fine, you're safe, see?"

and as bob pulled the lever that opened up the floor and sent cat tumbling to his death, robin had cried out the thing he'd wanted to say to cat since the older man had started tucking him in at night.

_"dad!"_

the townsfolk looked away.

_(a voice all too mocking and syrupy sweet sing-songed a small 'innocent' along with the breath of the wind)_


	2. we're innocent and have nowhere to go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> after cat's death, robin tumbles into depression and flashbacks. helga, even if only for a second, remembers what she's worth.

robin slept in the prison cell that night. he awoke to the smell of burning flesh, potent and right in front of him. he gagged and screamed and begged for cat. the townsfolk ignored him.

they called another meeting, to discuss the apparent innocence of cat as if it wasn't obvious enough. bob claimed he had slept in cat's hut that night and had seen no decorations anywhere, and that the man was actually blind in the end.

robin wanted to scoff. he didn't

the townsfolk, once again, turned on the weakest link. yelling at him to speak up, to defend himself, frustration only growing.

helga got up to yell in the grieving child's face on order from her husband before she remembered who she was. she did not submit to a man who haunted her very nightmares and left scars that would never heal upon her body. helga did not look at other's that were crumbling and tear down her foundation upon her husband's orders.

"LISTEN UP ORPHAN!" she screamed, getting down on his level, before lowering her voice considerably. "they're gonna fucking kill you kid. you've got to defend yourself. fucking... cat, whatever his name was, was innocent, so who do you think killed old cornelius?" she pulled away before making a fanfare of disgust. "NEVERMIND I DON'T WANT TO BE ANY CLOSER TO THE ORPHAN THAN I WAS!" she looked at him expectantly.

robin pointed a shaking finger towards mayor jimmy. helga grinned. fucking finally.

unfortunately, her husband was a skilled manipulator. the town turned against the boy. he went into the cell with no fuss, and stared expectantly at bob, who pulled the lever. the boy's high pitched, barely puberty-stricken screams haunted helga.

_(the voice called out again. 'may we welcome our jester to the afterlife,' the wind whistled. it seemed like whoever was behind this wasn't pleased.)_

robin awoke to a blinding white light and roaring confusion. until he looked up and saw _him._

"c-cat?"

"robin!" the man perked up, and he whirled around to the sound of robin's voice. he didn't run, so robin guessed the afterlife hadn't gotten rid of his blindness.

robin crashed into his parental figure holding him tight.

"oh robin, my boy, my boy," cat cried. "i'm so sorry, so sorry, look what they did to you,"

"'s okay now," the child murmured, comforted in his caregiver's arms. "i'm safe here with you,"

_(yes. the same voice floated around them, silky and warm with many different colours to it. i'll make them pay. it called. i'll make them pay for taking away my jester. cat held onto the boy tighter in response.)_


End file.
